This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Manufacturers have introduced rotary power tools that have variable speed motors and multi-stage multi-speed transmissions. The tools may provide the user with sufficient control over the output speed and the torque of the tool so as to facilitate diverse operations without resorting to additional specialized tools. While the tools have performed satisfactorily, there remains room in the art for improvements to increase performance and reduce complexity and cost.